monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Spirit Girl/Botan
Botan is a friendly Spirit Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "Curse you..." "I was killed by a monster. It was such a sudden incident, that I can't remember it well..." "Ghosts don't get hungry... I also don't get sick..." "I don't feel like going to the next world yet... Because I want to wander around this world for a while..." "I'm going to absorb your essence..." "I want to possess someone... Hey, can I possess you...?" "Your semen, it looks delicious... Hey, let me suck plenty..." "I don't feel like going to the next world for a while..." "I wondered if I should take possession of a box or doll instead... I considered it, but being a floating spirit is more comfortable." "Take this..." (+1 Skull) "Take this money..." (+ 1075G) "Take this..." (+1 Red Fire Stone) "I want to return home for a while... Could you give me an eggplant?" (Give 1 Eggplant) *Yes - "Thanks..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "Ehhh?" "Even in Hell, the extent of one's suffering is determined by money... Could you bless me with some?" (Give 645G) *Yes - "Thanks..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "Ehhh?" "Could you give me a phoenix tail? I want to try seeing if I can resurrect myself..." (Give 1 Phoenix Tail) *Yes - "Thanks..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "Ehhh?" "A ghost's meal... Do you know what it is...?" *Life energy - "Yes... I shall absorb plenty... Ufufu..." (+10 Affinity) *Fried shrimp - "Ghosts don't eat that... ... Well, I liked it when I was alive." *Human flesh - "Ghosts aren't like zombies...!" (-5 Affinity) "Staying buried in my grave all the time is boring... What should I do to pass the time...?" *Meditation - "I hate it... If you think that's strange, I'm going to the next world..." (-5 Affinity) *Play cards - "I can't do that alone... Would you play together with me...?" *Masturbation - "Do you think I'm a lustful spirit...? If you desire, I can do something nasty" (+10 Affinity) "This may seem surprising, but I also have friends... I wonder if you know what species they are...?" *Kitsune - "There are many timid young foxes. Whenever they see a ghost, they run away immediately..." *Yuki-Onna - "Yes... I am a ghost, so I will not freeze around them. We had recently gone to see the sea together..." (+10 Affinity) *Yamata no Orochi - "That's not going to happen..." (-5 Affinity) "I wonder what my family is doing..." *They're living peacefully - "I've been dead for more than a hundred years... Don't tell me such nonsense..." (-5 Affinity) *They're not in this world anymore - "That's right... It has been several hundred years or more since I died..." *I'm your family - "Eh...? That... This may seem rude, but please treat me well..." (+10 Affinity)\ "Something has always been on my mind... Are the ghosts of foreign lands different from the ghosts of Yamatai...?" *They're very soulful - "Really... I guess foreigners are cheerful after all..." (+10 Affinity) *They're very muscular - "Really... Perhaps I should eat meat after all..." *They aren't much different - "So... Once you become a spirit, everyone is the same after all..." Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Botan: "I wonder who I will be possessing next... There's no opponent in particular I hold a grudge against." With Carrie: Carrie: "You're a ghost from Yamatai..." Botan: "I wonder if the next ghost will turn out to be a youkai...?" Carrie: "Somehow, Yamatai ghosts seem like they're having fun..." Botan: "I don't have to worry about disease or examinations at all... ♪" With Fear: Fear: "I'm a hitodama!" Botan: "What's the matter? Your soul is naked..." Fear: "Well, I'm a hitodama, so..." Botan: "What a strange ghost..." With Konan: Botan: "No way, that figure... Richiyo, you've become a tiger?!" Konan: "No, you're mistaken..." Botan: "You're right, there's no way my friend could become a tiger..." Konan: "People can sometimes become a different kind of tiger from madness." Botan: "That's not like Richiyo at all!" Konan: "No, you're mistaken..." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Botan: "I'll curse you..." Botan is murmuring grudges... happens 2nd Action: Botan : "I'm going to have a peaceful rest... I'll meet you in heaven..." Botan has fallen asleep... falls asleep 3rd Action: Botan : "This is the power of my grudge..." uses Evil Fear 4th Action: Botan : "They say ghosts aren't dead, but... I'm certainly dead, aren't I?" Botan is questioning herself! happens 5th Action: Botan : "Here, please have this. I was holding this offering of my own accord..." Botan presents a gift! Dango Category:Ghosts Category:Monsters Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Undead Category:Artist: SugaMon Category:Demi-Human